rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Personnages Mineurs
Ce qui suit est une liste de personnages mineurs de RWBY, arrangés catégoriquement. Atlas Personnages liés à Atlas, l'Académie d'Atlas et à la Schnee Dust Company, dont le siège est situé à Atlas. Divers crédits Atlas * Soldats d'Atlas, doublés par : ** Shane Newville ** Jon Risinger ** Patrick Rodriguez ** Kerry Shawcross **Josh Flanagan ** Jonathan Floyd Homme d’affaires en colère et homme d’affaires L’homme d’affaires fâché et l’homme d’affaires sont vu pour la première fois dans"Tipping Point" et sont présent au gala de charité de la Schnee Dust Company. L’homme d’affaires fâché dans qu’un ligne à dire, dans laquelle il exprime son irritation quand le serveur, doublé par Kyler Smith, n’a pas pu lui donner son double sundae. L’homme d’affaire parle avec Jacques Schnee. Ils sont exprimés par deux co-fondateurs du groupe abrégé Team Four Star, Nick Landis et Scott Frerichs. Pilote d’Atlas Le Pilote emmène Weiss à Mistral sous le radar après qu'elle l'a payé. Son comportement est agréable, et les deux conversent facilement sur son avion-cargo. Cependant, il est capable de tracer une ligne dure quand il le faut. Un mayday arrive d'un vol qui a perdu leur chasseresse et sont envahis par des Grimm. Il donne la priorité à la sécurité de Weiss et à leur mission de rester sous le radar des personnes en détresse. Il n'est pas sans compassion quand il en informe Weiss. Dans "Dread in the Air", un essaim de Lancer attaque son vaisseau, et il s'écrase. L'un des animateurs, Kim Newman, a déclaré que le crash l'avait tué.Twitter de Kim Newman Le Pilote d’Atlasest doublé par Richard Norman (Anglais) et Kazuki Ōta (Japonais). Capitaine du vaisseau d’Atlas ]] Ce Capitaine du vaisseau d’Atlas [[:File:V3 09 Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Épisode 9: "PvP" - Credits]] est aux commandes d'un des Atlesien Airship au-dessus de Vale dans "PvP". Lorsque plusieurs Nevermores géants attaquent la flotte aérienne, il tente de placer ses navires dans une position défensive. Cependant, à son insu, un de ses navires a été réquisitionné par Roman Torchwick, qui fait des ravages parmi la flotte. Le capitaine a peut-être été tué quand Roman a tiré sur son dirigeable. Au cours des communications, il est désigné par l'indicatif Blue Four. Le capitaine a été doublé par Travis Willingham. Femme d'affaires Une femme d'affaires est vu en train de bavarder avec Jacques Schnee dans "Tipping Point" Elle est doublée par Amber Lee Connors. Secrétaire du Présidant Le Secrétaire du Président est un personnage qui n'est apparu, jusqu'ici, que dans le manga. La secrétaire est une assistante de Jacques Schnee, le président de la Schnee Dust Company, gérant des affaires que le président est trop occupé pour s'occuper personnellement. La secrétaire est vue superviser l'entraînement au combat Weiss Schnee et a apparemment connu l'héritière pendant un certain temps, l'observant depuis qu'elle a commencé à s'entraîner. Alors que leur relation est basée sur un faux semblant de politesse, Weiss a en réalité une opinion très basse de la secrétaire, qu'elle considère comme une marionnette de son père. À son tour, la secrétaire n'a que très peu d'intérêt pour l'héritière et n'a aucun scrupule à la mettre en grand danger sur les ordres de son père. La secrétaire apparaît d'abord dans Chapitre 3 du manga, regardant l'entraînement de combat de Weiss. Ils louent avec véhémence l'habileté de Weiss avec son arme et Semblance mais disent qu'elle doit continuer à se consacrer à ses études à l'Académie Atlas. Lorsque Weiss déclare qu'elle a déjà décidé d'étudier à Beacon à Vale, la secrétaire tente de la persuader de ne pas le faire. Après le refus de Weiss, la secrétaire libère à la place un dangereux Arma Gigas, que Weiss doit combattre dans le cadre d'un test dangereux créé par son père. Dans Chapitre 4, alors que le combat continue, la Secrétaire continue d'essayer de manipuler Weiss en prétendant que son père l'aime beaucoup, et qu'elle devrait rester et le soutenir depuis que sa sœur Winter a quitté la maison. Cependant, Weiss refuse d'être manipulée et leur crie d'arrêter. Après que Weiss a vaincu l'Arma Gigas, la secrétaire accompagne Weiss à un soudain concert de charité. Quand Weiss se demande à voix haute si son père savait à quel point elle était dévouée à être la meilleure, la secrétaire lui assure qu'il le savait très bien. Opératrice de Schnee Corp Cette opératrice nommée Schnee Corp apparaît dans "A Minor Hiccup", répondant à l'appel de Weiss au siège de la SDC à Atlas. Elle est d'abord surprise de voir Weiss, mais elle accepte à contrecœur sa demande de certains documents sensibles. Elle propose à Weiss de lui passer Jacques Schnee, son père et Winter Schnee, sa sœur, mais Weiss refuse ces deux offres. L'Opératrice a des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns clairs recadrés soigneusement en franges courtes, et elle porte un uniforme gris-brun Atlesien. Il est intéressant de constater que le personnage, avec des yeux verts au lieu de bleu, est debout à côté de Ironwood, Penny Polendina et d'une équipe de soldats atlesiens dans le Volume 2 Opening. Elle a été doublée par Emily McBride, la gérante du magasin en ligne chez Rooster Teeth. La jeune mariée et son mari La jeune mariée et l'époux se présentent à «Tipping Point» et sont présents lors de l'événement de bienfaisance de la Schnee Dust Company, discutant de l'attaque de Vale et comment le Royaume a obtenu ce qu'il méritait. Weiss entend leur conversation et devient furieuse. Elle commence à crier sur eux et les autres clients. Sous le stress émotionnel, Weiss convoque un Boarbatusk blanc qui attaque la femme. James Ironwood sauve la femme avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attaquer. Elle exige que Weiss soit arrêtée, mais Ironwood méprise la foule à la place. Ils sont doublés par Felecia Angelle et Chris Kokkinos. Homme non identifié Cet homme non identifié est brièvement vu en regardant le Festival de Vytal entre Penny Polendina et Pyrhya Nikos dans "PvP". Quand Penny est violemment détruite par Pyrrha, il répond avec une émotion contenue, saisissant sa chaise fermement. On peut supposer qu'il regarde le match d'Atlas, alors que les mots «Atlas News» apparaissent sur le moniteur de son ordinateur. Il a des cheveux blonds et chauves et une peau bronzée. Il est spéculé qu'il est le créateur de Penny (et le père), mais cela n'est pas étayé par aucune source officielle. Académie de Beacon Le personnel, les étudiants et autres personnages liés à l'Académie de Beacon. Peach Professeur Peach est professeur. Elle a été mentionnée par Glynda Goodwitch comme ayant ordonné à chaque étudiant de remplir un pot de sève rouge des arbres de la forêt de l'automne éternel (Probablement dans le cadre d'une affectation). Selon Episode 6 de RWBY Chibi, le professeur est une femme. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle enseigne exactement. Les «peach» (pêches en français) sont une espèce de fruit, souvent trouvée dans des couleurs roses ou orange, et la pêche est souvent considérée comme une couleur, comme celle du fruit. Étudiants thumb|right|250px|EEE-YUP Autres divers étudiants de l'Académie apparaissant dans '' RWBY . Un trio d'étudiants non identifiés est vu pendant la première nuit à Beacon dans "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". Yang les reluquent comme ils se bagarent dans la zone commune. Un élève dans «The Badge and The Burden» crie «EEE-YUP» en classe en réponse à une question posée par le professeur Peter Port. Il s'agit d'une référence au slogan d'Andrew Blanchard de l'Internet Box Podcast, auquel plusieurs membres de casting et d'équipage de ''RWBY travaillent également. Il a été exprimé par Kerry Shawcross. [https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Twitter de Miles Luna] Un étudiant, dans "Field Trip", doublé par Jacob Strickler, crie "Team CFVY est de retour!" Lorsque l'équipe revient de sa mission. Figures historiques Lagune Général Lagune était un chef militaire des forces Humaines pendant la Révolution pour les Droits des Faunus . À la bataille de Fort Castle, le général inexpérimenté a tenté de prendre les Faunus sans garde dans une attaque nocturne, en ne tenant pas compte de leur vision nocturne supérieure. Malgré une armée massive, il a été vaincu et capturé. Lagune et sa bévue sont mentionnés dans "Jaunedice, Pt.2". Son nom est dérivé du mot "Lagune", qui se réfère à de petits plans d'eau. Nicholas Schnee [[Fichier: SDC WoR 010.png|thumb|250px|Nicholas comme il apparaît dans '' RWBY: World of Remnant ]] '''Nicholas Schnee' est l'homme qui a fondé à l'origine la Schnee Dust Company. Il n'a pas été montré dans la série principale elle-même, mais son existence et son histoire sont détaillées dans le septième épisode de "RWBY: World of Remnant", "Schnee Dust Company". Dans sa jeunesse, Nicholas a assisté à l'école de combat et a extrait avec son père dans les mines de Mantle. À la mort de son père, il a hérité de tout ce que peu son père avait et utilisé l'argent pour rassembler une équipe minière et de découvrir un dépôt de poussière. Nicholas a personnellement supervisé les expéditions de poussière dans le monde entier et a construit une réputation digne de confiance, haut de gamme pour la Schnee Dust Company qui a conduit à la réussite de l'entreprise. Nicholas a été forcé de se retirer pendant que sa jeunesse passée dans les mines a fait sa santé échouer plus tard dans la vie. Il a permis à son gendre, Jacques Schnee, d'hériter de la SDC après avoir été convaincu par ce dernier. On ne sait pas s’il est décédé ou pas. Menagerie Personnages liés à Menagerie. Crédits Menagerie divers *'Gardes de Menagerie', doublé : **Gio Coutinho **Stan Lewis **Jenn K. Tidwell *'Civils Faunus, doublé par' **Willem W. Keetell **Ariel James **Christine Stuckart **Patrick Rodriguez Mère de Mata La mère de Mata apparait avec son fils dans "Necessary Sacrifice". Les deux Faunus ont des cornes de bélier sur leur tête. Sun tente de recruter Mata pour aider à défendre l’académie de Haven, mais sa mère le ramène dans leur maison, lui disant catégoriquement qu'il n'ira nulle part. La mère est doublée par Victoria Holden. Saber Rodentia Saber Rodentia est un gardien Faunus de Menagerie, qui a assisté au discours de Ghira dans "Complications Imprévues". Il ordonna aux autres gardes de poursuivre Ilia après l'avoir interrompue quand Blake était sur le point de faire sa part du discours. Sabre semble être une sorte de rongeur Faunus, basé sur son nom et ses dents. Il apparaît plus tard pour aider à évacuer la maison familiale Belladonna dans "True Colors", et hésite initialement à laisser Ilia rejoindre Blake, mais cède quand Ghira lui permet d'aller. Un sabre est un type d'épée de cavalerie, dont le chat à dents de sabre tire son nom. Rodentia est le latin pour les rongeurs. Il est doublé par William Ball. Mistral Personnages liés à Mistral. Crédit Mistral divers *'Pilote de Mistral', doublé par Stan Lewis *'Annonce du Train', doublé par Alena Lecorchick *Une Pilote de Mistral, doublée par Reina Scully *'Capitaine de la Police de Mistral', doublée par Jamie Smith Dee et Dudley thumb|250px|Dee et Dudley Dee et Dudley sont deux chasseurs qui apparaissent à "Argus Limited", à la gare de train de Mistral. Ils disent à l'équipe RWBY, Jaune, Ren, Nora et Oscar qu'ils vont protéger les passagers des Grimm. Qrow apparaît alors, informant les deux chasseurs que l'un d'eux a laissé l'entrée du personnel de service grand ouverte et les avertit qu'ils risquent de perdre leur travail. Pendant le combat sur le train, un Grimm Manticore a retiré Dee du combat et Dudley s'est cassé le bras en essayant de se replier dans le train. Jaune utilise sa Semblance pour le soigner. Dee a été doublé par Alex Mai et Dudley par Christopher Guerrero. Touriste de Haven right|250px Un "Touriste de Heaven" non nommé est interviewé par un journaliste dans "Beginning of the End" au sujet de sa réaction après avoir regardé Yang frappant la jambe de Mercury au Tournoi du Festival de Vytal. Il remarque que la scène était honteuse et «complètement inappropriée». Il est doublé par Robert Reynolds. RWBY Volume 3 Episode 7: "Beginning of the End" - Credits Le mari et la fille de Heather Shields Un homme anonyme et sa fille (créditée comme Small Girl) sont visités par Qrow quand il leur demande au sujet de Heather Shields, une chasseresse que Qrow allait recruter pour aider. Quand la fille demande à son père si Qrow sait où se trouve sa mère, Qrow se rend compte que Heather est absente au combat et s'excuse rapidement auprès des deux pour les avoir dérangés. La petite fille est exprimée par Emily Fajardo. Propriétaire du Ramen Shop Le Propriétaire du Ramen Shop est un travailleur mécontent que Qrow rencontre en essayant de chercher des Chasseurs pour l'aider. Il semble avoir une mauvaise histoire avec un chasseur nommé Shiro Wan, comme Shiro a demandé au propriétaire s'il pourrait emprunter 16 000 Lien de lui et ne l'a pas encore remboursé. Le propriétaire a un hobby de sculpture sur bois quand il n'est pas trop occupé. Il semble également être raciste envers les Faunus, ayant un signe "No Faunus" à l'extérieur de son magasin. Le propriétaire du magasin Ramen est doublé par Nick Landis. Shiro Wan Shiro Wan est un Chasseur du royaume de Mistral. C'est un vieil ami de Qrow. À un moment donné, il a demandé au propriétaire du Ramen Shop s'il pouvait emprunter 16 000 Lien, mais il ne l'a pas encore remboursé. Quand Qrow cherche à le recruter pour son aide, il est introuvable, car Shiro est actuellement en mission de recherche et de destruction au cours des cinq dernières semaines. Vale Des personnages mineurs dans Vale, qui ont fait partie de la série, y compris des membres du département de police de Vale ainsi que le Vale News Network. The Achieve Man The Achieve Men est vraisemblablement un groupe de garçons dans Remnant. Le groupe est un easter egg se référant directement au groupe de joueurs Hunter Achievement Hunter, allant jusqu'à avoir une affiche basée sur une image promotionnelle du réel Achievement Hunters. Yang Xiao Long est apparemment une fan du groupe, comme elle met une affiche d'eux dans le dortoir de l'équipe RWBY dans "The Badge and The Burden". Dans "Burning the Candle", une affiche est également visible dans le dortoir de JNPR. Le groupe doit encore faire une apparition réelle et les noms de ses membres sont actuellement inconnus. Quatre des six membres du monde réel de Achievement Hunter (Jack Pattillo), Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones et Gavin Free doublent des personnages dans RWBY. "Achieve Men" était le nom original de Geoff Ramsey pour le site Hunter Achievement. [http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25) '] Une version chibi de l'affiche Achieve Men boyband apparaît également dans ''RWBY Chibi, avec Ray Narvaez, Jr. remplacé par Jeremy Dooley, reflétant le changement de la liste de la vie réelle. Barman du Crow Bar Le Barman est vu à Crow Bar, où Qrow Branwen est d'abord vu boire tout en regardant les matchs de Festival de Vytal dans l'épisode "New Challengers ". Il tente d'engager Qrow dans une conversation occasionnelle, en louant les performances de l'équipe JNPR et SSSN, mais Qrow ne l'accepte pas et le rejette le plus souvent. Après que Qrow part, il fait tomber accidentellement un verre et se dit abattu, "Aww, ça me saoule." Le barman fait un caméo dans "Fall". Il a été doublé par Markus Horstemeyer, qui a acheté un avantage pour un doublage au cours de la campagne Indiegogo de "Lazer Team" de dRooster Teeth. Le barman partage une moustache distinctive avec son doubleur. '''Afterbuzz TV Conseillers Les Conseillers sont des hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement, vraisemblablement des représentants du conseil au pouvoir des royaumes de Vale. Dans "Breach", suite à la destruction lorsque les Grimm arrivent à Vale, les conseillers expriment leur doutes quant à la capacité d'Ozpin à fournir une sécurité suffisante aux prochains Vytal, et ils transfèrent cette responsabilité au général Ironwood, du contingent Atlas (atlésien de visite). Ils ont également averti Ozpin que sa position continue en tant que directeur de Beacon Academy a été remise en question. Le conseiller avec un rôle parlant a été exprimé par Grey G. Haddock. IA du CCT thumb|250px|L'assistante holographique au CCT L' IA du CCT '[[: File: Breach Credits 001.png |'RWBY Volume 2 Episode 12]] est une assistante holographique qui s'occupe des utilisateurs de la tour Cross Continental Transmit System de Vale. Elle prend l'apparence d'une jeune femme en uniforme, les cheveux noirs attachés à un chignon et les yeux bleu foncé. Elle assiste à Weiss Schnee dans "A Minor Hiccup", et affiche une personnalité joyeuse. L'IA CCT AI a été doublée par Megan Castro, qui travaille dans les ventes chez Rooster Teeth. Cyril Ian Cyril Ian est journaliste de Vale News Network. Dans "Ruby Rose", il est entendu, rapportant le cas de "l'abominable criminel Roman Torchwick", en conseillant aux téléspectateurs de contacter les autorités si on les voit. Miles Luna et Kerry Shawcross ont intentionnellement fait sonner le nom de Cyril comme "céruléen", afin de correspondre à la règle de nommage des couleurs. Cyril a été doublé par Patrick Rodriguez, qui est également un artiste sur '' RWBY . Détectives Une paire de «détectives» travaillant pour le département de police de Vale sont vus dans «The Stray», en enquêtant sur le plus récent dans une série de vols de magasin de Poussière. L'un d'eux émet l'hypothèse que les White Fang sont derrière les vols, l'autre répond simplement qu'ils ne sont pas assez payés. La paire confronte plus tard Sun Wukong, qui est vu suspendu à un réverbère. Malgré leurs efforts, il évite habilement leurs tentatives Le duo est doublé par Burnie Burns et Joel Heyman. Ils partagent leur personnalité, l'apparence et les doubleurs avec une paire de personnages similaires dans «Rooster Teeth Shorts». Ils partagent également certaines manières, tels qu'agiter nonchalamment des armes à feu. Lisa Lavender 1101 Ruby Rose 17276.png|Lisa Lavender dans le Volume 1 épisode "Ruby Rose" V3 07 00119.png | Lisa Lavender dans le volume 3 épisode "Beginning of the End" V4 03 00014.png | Lisa Lavender dans le volume 4 épisode "Of Runaways and Stowaways" '''Lisa Lavender' est une journaliste pour le Vale News Network, vue dans "Ruby Rose". Lisa est vue sur un écran à bord du dirigeable amenant de nouveaux étudiants à l'Académie Beacon. Elle rend compte de la Protestation des Droits Civiques des Faunus et comment elle a été perturbée par le White Fang. Cependant, son rapport a été coupé court quand Glynda Goodwitch a pris le contrôle de l'écran pour accueillir les nouveaux étudiants. Dans "Beginning of the end", Lisa est vue informer sur l'attaque de Yang sur Mercury au cours du tournoi du Festival de Vytal. Lisa est vue une fois de plus dans "Of Runaways and Stowaways", où elle rapporte que toutes les tentatives par l'armée Atlesian pour capturer Adam Taurus ont rencontré une résistance féroce. Lisa est entendue (mais pas vue) dans Episode 2 de '' RWBY Chibi , rapportant sur une série de vols qualifiés par un cambrioleur mystérieux. Jusqu'à présent, elle est l'unique membre du Réseau Vale News qui a été présentée à la télévision, bien que Cyril Ian soit également entendu. Son nom de famille, «Lavander», est le nom d'un ton clair de violet. Elle a été montrée seulement comme une image 2D dans le Volume 1-3 mais a gagné un plein modèle 3D dans le Volume 4. Elle est doublée par Jen Brown, qui a également doublé Pyrrha Nikos. Spruce Willis '''Spruce Willis' est probablement un acteur de cinéma ou un réalisateur dans Remnant. Jaune Arc le mentionne dans "A Minor Hiccup" quand il essaie d'inviter Weiss au plus récent film de Willis. Son nom est un jeu de mots avec «Spruce» (un arbre de la famille des «pinacées», et un ton de vert) et l'acteur du monde réel Bruce Willis, qui est connu pour ses films d'action. Reporters sans nom Divers journalistes sont entendus dans "Of Runaways and Stowaways" tandis que Yang zappe diverses chaînes d'information. Reporter 01 est doublé par Tyler Coe, Reporter 02 est exprimé par Amber Lee Connors et Reporter 03 est doublé par Jason Douglas, qui a aussi doublé Jacques Schnee. RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Crédits Villages An Ren An Ren était la mère de Lie Ren et épouse de Li Ren. Elle est apparue dans "Kuroyuri", où elle a été tuée quand les Nuckelavee ont attaqué leur maison et le toit s'est effondré. Une chevelure de rose sombre, soutenue par une bande grise et des yeux roses, tenait une longue robe verte aux manches longues et aux découpes sur les épaules, des ballerines noires et une ceinture rose. On peut supposer que Lie a eu ses yeux roses et cheveux rayent d'elle. Elle aimait s'occuper de son fils, étant très réfléchie pour son bien-être, même dans des situations qui pourraient le bouleverser. An (安) signifie en chinois "paix, tranquillité", associé à la couleur blanche. Cela signifie aussi "ciel, ciel" en sumérien. An Ren est doublée par Dawn M. Bennett. Forgeron Ce faunus "forgeron" fait Jaune Arc un nouvel ensemble d'armures dans "The Next Step". Son trait Faunus est un ensemble de cornes sur sa tête. Il vit dans un Village situé sur le continent de Anima, mais en dehors du Royaume de Mistral. En échange pour la défaite d'un Geist qui attaquait son village, le forgeron a accepté de forger à Jaune un nouvel ensemble d'armure et de remettre à niveau son arme, Crocea Mors. Equipe RNJR lui a fourni le métal qui appartenait autrefois à Pyrrha Nikos. Il demande à l'équipe RNJR s'ils veulent rester, affirmant qu'ils ont été bons pour le village, mais ils refusent car ils vont à l'académie de Beacon. Le forgeron a été doublé par Chris Guerrero. Twitter de Chris Guerrero Serveuse de Higanbana Cette serveuse travaille dans une taverne dans le village Higanbana. On la voit servir une boisson à Qrow d'une femme aux yeux rouges et flirte un peu avec lui joyeusement. Plus tard, elle est montrée en tremblant à la vue de Raven Branwen en sortant par un portail. Dans "Menagerie", on la voit nettoyer le plancher de la taverne avant d'être effrayée quand Tyrian Callows s'approche d'elle et demande si elle peut l'aider à trouver quelqu'un. La serveuse est exprimée par Kim Newman.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Barman du Just Rite Le Barman à Just Rite, une station service avec un bar, rencontre Yang sur son voyage. Il lui accorde de l'eau gratuitement après qu'elle a frappé Shay D. Mann, puis tente de la mettre en garde contre l'implication des bandits locaux. Le barman est doublé par Zane Rutledge. Li Ren Li Ren était le père de Lie Ren et mari d'An Ren. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans "Kuroyuri". Il était un chasseur pour le Village Kuroyuri et a été tué quand les Nuckelavee ont attaqué leur maison. Li était grand, avec des cheveux noirs striés de gris tiré dans une queue de cheval, une moustache et une barbiche. Il portait un tailcoat vert sans manches sur une chemise blanche à manches longues, un pantalon noir replié dans des sandales à bout ouvert, une ceinture noire avec une pochette unique et un gant d'archer sur sa main gauche. Il portait aussi un frémissement de flèches à utiliser en conjonction avec son arc et un seul poignard. Son costume est notablement semblable à celui de Lie au volume 4. Li était un homme qui valorisait le courage par-dessus l'indifférence, et il enseignait à son fils que la pire action que l'on pourrait faire était de ne rien faire, espérant lui insuffler de la bravoure. Cette même leçon a été son cadeau de départ comme il a dit à Lie courir à la sécurité. '' Li '' (黎) signifie en chinois "noir, sombre". Li Ren est doublé par Kaiji Tang. Maire Le maire est le chef ou le représentant d'un village situé sur le continent de Anima, mais en dehors du Royaume du Mistral. Il remercie l'équipe RNJR pour avoir battu le Geist qui attaquait son village dans "The Next Step". Pour les remercier, il s'est arrangé avec Jaune pour recevoir une nouvelle armure du forgeron de village. Il a les cheveux gris et semble être assez vieux. Il porte des robes rouges accentuées d'or, un collier de perles de prière vertes autour de son cou et un morceau or ornemental. Il est doublé par Mike McFarland''RWBY'' Volume 4 Episode 12: "No Safe Haven" - Credits. Trois garçons Le Grand Garçon, le Garçon de taille moyenne et le Petit Garçon ont vécu dans le village de Kuroyuri avant sa destruction. Un jour, ils ont tous remarqué une jeune, sale Nora Valkyrie tenant un bout de pain. Ils l'ont d'abord ridiculisée pour être une voleuse, puis comme un récupérateur de déchets quand ils ont réalisé que le pain est moisi. Le garçon de taille moyenne essaya de prendre le pain de Nora, mais elle le mordit avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Ils se sont moqués de ses vêtements étranges, ont commenté qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue avant et ont décidé qu'elle avait été abandonnée comme un chien. Les trois garçons se sont enfuis après que Li Ren se présente et demande à savoir ce qui se passe. On ignore si l'un de ces garçons a survécu à l'attaque de Grimm sur le village. Grand garçon est doublé par Scott Frerichs. Garçon de taille moyenne est interprété par Marissa Lenti. Petit Garçon est doublé par Amber Lee Connors. Festival de Vytal Finalistes Ces trois candidats sans nom sont «finalistes» dans le tournoi du Festival Vytal. Selon l'artiste de production Erin Winn, qui a conçu les personnages, le personnage avec le design et la tenue générale du chapeau à plumes est basé sur «Les Trois Mousquetaires», et le personnage encapuchonné prend des indices de conception d'Aladdin. Le personnage avec la tenue futuriste est d'Atlas et est comparé visuellement à '' Halo . '[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3494 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream]' Ambulanciers Deux '''ambulanciers' arrivent à l'aide de Mercury Black quand les foules voient Yang Xiao Long lui casser la jambe dans "Beginning of the End ". Ils l'ont mis sur une civière et l'ont emmené dans une ambulance afin d'être soigné. Ils expriment leur inquiétude pour le bien-être de Mercury et notent qu'Emerald ne le quittera pas. Cependant, à leur insu, l'ambulance avec laquelle ils apportent Mercury a été commandée par Cinder et Neo qui, toutes les deux, ont également enfilé l'uniforme ambulancier. L'un d'eux est doublé par Jon Risinger. Concurrent non identifié thumb|250px|Le candidat non identifié Ce candidat inconnu du Festival de Vytal a le malheur de faire face à l'équipe de Cinder dans le tournoi. Après que Cinder Fall l'envoie voler, il tombe à côté de Neopolitan, sous couverture, qui se met à frapper violemment sur son visage avec son pied. Le reste de son équipe a été facilement vaincue par l'équipe de Cinder. Il est vu vêtu d'une tenue noire avec une veste ou une armure et des bottes. Il a la peau bronzée, les cheveux bruns rasés de près et les yeux turquoises brillants. White Fang Personnages qui sont membres ou liés au White Fang. Divers Crédits White Fang * Milice White Fang, doublés par ** Chris Martin ** Austin Hardwicke, animateur chez Rooster Teeth ** Miles Luna ** Dustin Matthews, animateur chez Rooster Teeth ** Josh Ornelas **Luis "Paco" Vazquez **Willem W. Keetell **Jenn K. Tidwell Deery "Deery"[[:File:Breach Credits 002.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] est un Faunus avec des cornes proéminentes qui apparaît à la réunion de Faction de White Fang dans "Painting The Town ..." comme une nouvelle recrue à l'organisation. En voyant Roman à la réunion, elle exige fortement: «Qu'est-ce qu'un humain fait ici ?!" Elle refait surface plus tard dans "No Brakes", cette fois dans l'uniforme complet d'un soldat White Fang, s'écriant "Attrapez les humains!" Deery réapparaît à côté d'Adam Taurus à bord d'un Bullhead lors de l'invasion de Beacon en "PvP". Deery a été doublée par Maggie Tominey. L'associé d'Ilia Bien qu'il ne soit pas confirmé qu'il soit membre du White Fang, l’associé d’Ilia Amitola a visé Blake Belladonna après avoir obtenu des informations sur le Scroll d'Ilia et décidé de reprendre le White Fang. Il est un Faunus mâle avec des écailles sombres sur sa peau. Quand il remarque que Blake et Sun Wukong s'approchant de lui dans un village, elle avec son arme tirée, il attaque d'abord et ensuite s'enfuit. Bien que sa manière soit panique, il a les compétences pour tenter de les garder à distance tout au long de la chasse en utilisant son environnement à son avantage. Cependant, Ilia doit venir à son secours quand Blake parvient à le capturer temporairement. Il s'enfuit rapidement, laissant Ilia s'occuper de la situation. Il apparaît dans le Volume 5 Blake Character Short. Perry Perry apparaît à côté de Deery à la Réunion du White Fang en tant que nouvelle recrue. Plus tard, il apparaît comme un membre de White Fang, gardant les ruines souterraines de Mountain Glenn dans l'épisode Mountain Glenn du même nom. Après Ruby Rose tombe dans les ruines souterraines, elle est appréhendée par Perry et son partenaire qui la livrent à Torchwick. Il porte des lunettes, apparemment avec humour, sur son masque de Grimm . Il a également des oreilles souples, qui seraient plus tard dissimulées par son uniforme White Fang. «Perry» est le nom d'une boisson alcoolisée faite de poires fermentées. Perry a été exprimé par Kyle Taylor. Trifa Trifa est une araignée Faunus qui a la capacité de tirer des brins de soie de toile d'araignée de sa paume, et elle manie aussi un couteau. Elle apparaît d'abord dans "Alone Together", où elle aide Ilia et Yuma à capturer Blake, mais Sun la prend par surprise et Blake l’assomme. Son nom vient probablement de Argiope trifasciata, une espèce d'araignée. Son nom est d'origine perse et signifie "clair de lune", rappelant les teintes gris clairs que peut prendre la Lune. Trifa est doublée par Emily Fajardo. Yuma Yuma est un Faunus avec des ailes de chauve-souris sur le dos avec lesquelles il peut voler. Il apparaît dans "Necessary Sacrifice", rapportant à Corsac et à Fennec Albain qu'il a vu le messager de Ghira, empêchant l'avertissement d'atteindre Mistral. Plus tard, il aide Ilia à tendre une embuscade à Blake et à la capturer avant qu'il ne parte pour aider Ilia à prendre les parents de Blake. Cependant, il est assommé par Kali et est subjugué. "Yuma" est le nom d'une espèce de chauve-souris. Il est doublé par Nick Landis. Autre Aubergiste Cette aubergiste est mentionnée dans une histoire que Qrow raconte à Yang et Ruby dans l'épisode «Lessons Learned». Dans l'histoire, après avoir combattu de nombreux Grimm dans les terres marécageuses à l'ouest de Mistral, Qrow, fatigué, pénètre dans une auberge remplie de personnages désagréables, y compris les chasseurs voyous, quand il est brusquement «Vaincu» par la vue de la longueur de la jupe de l'aubergiste. La véracité de cette histoire est douteuse, et on ne sait pas si l'aubergiste existe réellement. Bandits Les bandits apparaissent pour la première fois dans "Dread in the Air", capturant Weiss après le crash du cargo dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils font partie de la tribu Branwen. Bandit One est doublé par Chris Kokkinos. Bandit Two est doublé par Billy B Burson III. Capitaine Le capitaine apparaît d'abord dans l'épisode "Of Runaways and Stowaways" quand il s'approche de Blake Belladonna pour en apprendre davantage sur son histoire. Il a la décence d'être amusée par elle et de reculer quand il réalise son besoin de solitude. Il montre de la détermination et de la débrouillardise lorsque le navire est attaqué par un Sea Feilong, et est prêt à travailler avec les autres pour atteindre les objectifs. Le capitaine est doublé par Bruce Carey.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Chasseur mourant Le «chasseur mourant» apparaît dans «Remembrance» comme un Chasseur blessé couché contre un mur cassé qui a été trouvé par l'équipe RNJR dans le village de Shion. Il avait des blessures mortelles sur son torse. Selon lui, Shion a été attaqué par des bandits, et la panique qui a suivi a attiré des créatures de Grimm. Il meurt peu après. Il est plus tard révélé dans «Family» que Raven Branwen a directement ou indirectement causé sa mort comme elle a dirigé l'attaque des bandit. Il avait des cheveux clairs, brun clair et des yeux noisette. Il portait une veste grise et noire à manches courtes avec garniture jaune, sous une coiffe avec de grandes sangles gris foncé et robustes. Il avait des gants gris avec des supports métalliques et des couches multiples qui s'étendaient au-delà de ses coudes, et un pantalon noir avec des manches blanches et des bottes noires. Son arme semblait être un pistolet blanc et gris avec une portée quelconque. Le chasseur mourant a été exprimé par Alejandro Saab. RWBY Volume 4 Episode 2: "Remembrance" - Credits Second capitaine Le «premier matelot» apparaît dans «Of Runaways And Stowaways» et est un membre d'équipage senior sur le navire Blake et Sun embarqué pour Menagerie. Le premier compagnon a la peau de caramel, les yeux marron clair, et les cheveux bruns courts chocolat séparés sur la gauche. L'uniforme du navire est composé d'un pantalon marin trois quarts de longueur avec boutons dorés dans les poches, d'un t-shirt rayé bleu et blanc, d'un foulard orange, de bottes hautes marron et de gants bruns. En plus de l'uniforme, le premier matelot porte également des boucles d'oreilles en or. Le personnage est doublé par Kendra Ziegler. Ziegler a déclaré que leur headcanon pour le premier mate est le nom Matte Skye, Tumblr de Kendra Ziegler et que le second est non binaireTumblr de Kendra Ziegler. Ziegler utilise également systématiquement le pronom ‘they’ pour parler du personnage. Cependant, ceci n'a pas encore été confirmé publiquement par Rooster Teeth Productions. Gretchen Rainart Gretchen Rainart était la petite sœur de Hazel, qui a rejoint l’académie de Beacon contre les vœux de son frère. Elle est morte pendant une mission d'entraînement, et Hazel blâme Ozpin pour sa mort. Marcus Black Marcus Black était le père de Mercury Black. Il était un assassin habile et vivait dans les montagnes avec son fils, à qui il a enseigné certaines de ses compétences. Quelques commentaires de Mercury impliquent que Marcus avait l'habitude de boire après une longue journée de travail, indiquant qu'il a pu être un alcoolique. Un jour, Cinder Fall et Emerald Sustrai venaient chercher Marcus pour le recruter dans leur Faction. Cependant, avant qu'ils puissent le rencontrer, Mercury a tué Marcus dans une bataille observée en partie par Cinder et Emerald. La raison de Mercury pour faire ceci n'est pas énoncée explicitement. Cinder recrute Mercury dans son groupe à la place de Marcus. Marcus est dérivé du mot "Mars", qui est aussi le nom d'une planète rouge sur le système solaire. Comme son fils, son nom de famille est littéralement une couleur. Tante d'Oscar La tante d'Oscar est une femme qui vit dans une ferme quelque part dans Mistral avec son neveu Oscar Pine et est son seul parent connu. Elle n'a pas encore fait une apparition physique, mais elle est entendue dans "Family" et "Punished" appelant à Oscar. Elle est doublée par Marissa Lenti.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Chauffeur de Penny Près de la fin de "Black and White", Penny est prise en charge par un conducteur invisible qui la châtie brièvement pour avoir erré toute seule à Vale, avant de lui dire que "son heure viendra". Le chauffeur est doublé par par Alan Abdine. Shay D. Mann Shay D. Mann, également connu sous le nom Shady Man, est un bandit de la tribu Branwen, que Yang rencontre pour la première fois en tant que client ivre à la station de carburant Just Rite. Il est un peu pervers, évaluant verbalement le corps de Yang. Il persiste à approcher Yang malgré son refus, allant même jusqu'à tenter de lui toucher les cheveux. Après avoir mis sa dent dehors et l'avoir éjecté du bâtiment, il lui propose de l'aider à retrouver le chef de sa tribu, mais il lui tend embuscade. Elle les bat facilement tous. Plus tard, alors qu'il monte la garde, il est approché par Cinder Fall et son groupe. Shay est exprimé par Clifford Chapin. Spring Maiden sans nom Cette jeune fille du printemps était le prédécesseur de Raven Branwen. Une décennie avant les événements de la série, une jeune fille a hérité des pouvoirs de Spring Maiden, soit en pensant à son prédécesseur, soit au hasard. Cependant, la détermination de la jeune fille s'affaiblit progressivement pour devenir inapte à assumer ses responsabilités, ce qui la poussa à fuir. Elle a finalement croisé Raven, qui l'a acceptée au sein de la tribu Branwen et a tenté de l'entraîner à maîtriser ses capacités. Cependant, Raven a rapidement jugé l'entraînement improductif et la jeune fille trop faible pour tirer parti de ses pouvoirs, la tuant par la suite par "pitié". Il est implicite que Raven nourrit la culpabilité d'avoir tué la jeune fille. Membres d'équipage sans nom Deux membres d'équipage sont vus dans "Of Runaways and Stowaways" assistant le capitaine dans la bataille contre le Sea Dragon. Le membre d'équipage 01 est exprimé par Yunhao Xhang et le membre d'équipier 02 est exprimé par Chris Kokkinos. RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Références Navigation Catégorie:Personnages Mineurs